


Evil Is What Evil Does

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Series: The Al Sah-Him Collection [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Assassins & Hitmen, Evil, F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oliver Queen Is Brainwashed, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Sah-Him is drugged with the same drug that was used on Thea to kill Sara and he is brainwashed by Ra's to kill Felicity Smoak.<br/>Based on the Evil Oliver spoilers for 3.21. I let my mind run wild. Smut too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Is What Evil Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsStephyyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStephyyBitch/gifts).



> Since you are my partner in Evil Oliver-ism, for you. And also for Tanya since the Vaginal cure was your prompt. Lol. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Drop me a line. :)

Felicity relaxed back into the sauna, so so glad that she had finally decided to spend her hard-earned money on herself and shower her much needed mind and body with some love. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in a spa. She couldn't remember the last time she had pampered herself like this. But after the absolutely dramatic weeks, dramatic year to be honest, she needed some much deserved self-love, and no she did not mean that in a kinky way. Although that was there too. 

She had tried upon returning home from Nanda Parbat, and proceeded to realize how little of a home this city felt like without it's green masked protector. But she had tried to live, to stay happy like he had asked her to, knowing she was just waiting for him, to pleasure herself on cold, lonely nights when the memories of satin sheets and warm flesh became too much. But it had not worked. Her mind always got distracted and she just couldn't bring herself to come, not even with the super overpriced vibrator she had brought herself out of sheer frustration because she had had the real deal okay? And Oliver had definitely made her see constellations that night.

So, here she was, in a private chamber of the spa facility that she had booked for the entire evening to relax, soaking her muscles in the sauna and waiting to feel loose enough to go into the steam chamber and sweat away the oils. Sweat. Now that was a lot on her mind too, and not for the reasons she would normally think of in context to Oliver. Well, slightly for that but mostly not. 

Ever since they had been back, the one person she never thought would become a fixture in her life had- Malcolm Merlyn. For some perverse reason, well his entire existence could be defined by that word, he had taken it upon himself to save her, because she was, as he said and she quotes "the most important woman to Oliver" and that apparently meant something to him. She didn't believe jack shit about it, since, hello, the man convinced his own daughter to murder a family friend for his freedom. Talk about complexity. Joss Whedon would probably have a field day with that one.

Anyhow, the more she hated him, the more he stuck around and now she just sighed and gave him the evil eye. He was the Devil. But sometimes, it was good to have him on her side, she admitted. He had proven to be a source of information about the League of Leprechauns that was actually quite useful, since he had been on the inside. So, when he had said the League would come for Nyssa, they had believed him. And when he had told them that Ra's would have Oliver come for Nyssa, they had believed that too. Well, as much as you could believe Viper Merlyn, but whatever. And when he had said that the drug he had used on Thea had been a favorite of Ra's and he would most likely use it on Oliver to do his bidding, Felicity had gaped and then opened her tablet, horrified. They had talked and searched for days for an anti-dote but even Viper had no idea about one. Convenient. Until yesterday, when they had finally caught a break in the form of Nyssa entering the new Arrow Cave (and it would always be Arrow Cave to her) which was actually the secondary base that Oliver had run to. It was not as homely as the old one, but that was because there was no Salmon ladder and no one to do it, namely a guy in a green hood. She missed him. 

Nyssa had entered the Cave with Laurel and Felicity had asked her about the drug and antidote. 

"It does not have any," Nyssa had said in her exotic accent that always made Felicity feel like she needed proper lessons in pronunciations. Felicity's heart had crumbled but Nyssa's voice had continued. "There is no antidote but the drug can be expelled from one's system."

"How?" Felicity had asked, needing to know, willing to do anything to save Oliver from himself.

"Perspiration. It cleanses the body of the drug, given on the amount one has been given."

So she had been thinking about making Oliver sweat whenever he came to town, if he was on the drug. And sweat and Oliver led her mind to be anything but rational. But she had to keep her focus. For him. If he was drugged and under orders to kill Nyssa, they could trap him and make him sweat. But how? He would definitely not exercise at a time like that. Maybe she could let everyone out of the room and have crazy reunion sex with him. He wouldn't hurt her. But the drug...?

Shaking her head, and feeling her skin start to prune a little, she got up and put on a satin robe, courtesy of the spa, when suddenly the lights went out, plunging the entire chamber into darkness except for the few beams of lights coming from under the two doors. Allowing her eyes the time to adjust, she was about to take a step when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Trepidation filled her and she looked around, knowing how vulnerable she was in here and knowing that no one would be coming this side anytime soon when she had given explicit orders that she didn't want to be disturbed. Frack.

Heart starting to thump, she looked around carefully in the low light when she saw movement on her right. Before she could let a scream out, a huge hand was grasping her throat and pushing her into the wall so hard that her head spun for a second. Choking on air, she clawed at the hand, trying to get any sound out, but she couldn't. She tried to shake her head but she was pinned and the hand on her throat was tightening, almost close to crushing her windpipe, and her vision was blacking. No. This could not be happening. She couldn't go down without a fight. She deserved better. Oliver deserved better. She could not destroy him like that.

With a burst of strength at his thought, she clawed at the dark hood, scratching the face behind the cloth, the dark too much for her to see anything without her glasses and the hand on her throat. She had just gotten to pushing his chest when she froze, realization hitting her like a truck, knocking her back. She knew that chest. Sh had seen that chest, fantasized about that chest, poked that chest, held on to that chest, touched that chest, tasted that chest. She knew this body like the back of her own hand. The man who was destroying her was the man she had been afraid to destroy.

She tried speaking his name, but couldn't form the words at all. She clawed once more at his mask and pulled it down, finally getting a good look that the face she loved so much. His eyes, now that she could see better, glinted icily, an expression she had never seen on his face for her just looking back, his pupils were blown wide and he was staring back at her blankly, like he did not know her. That asshole Rag Al Ghoul had drugged him to kill her. Bastard.

But he didn't know that this man did know her, deep in his bones, no matter what drug he could be on. His fingers tightened on her throat and for the first time, she got scared, not of Oliver, but of his strength that he was always so careful of controlling around her. That filter wasn't there anymore, and slightly firmer grip and she would be gone. And Oliver would _die_ knowing this. He would kill himself.

She had to stop him but she didn't know how. She couldn't move, she couldn't form his name. Wracking her brain, for anything, a sudden idea came to her and she knew she had to get him to the steam room, once she got him to loosen his hold.

She took a small breath and it choked, but hanging onto for one more second, she croaked out, "R...ed."

He didn't respond, almost robotic in his demeanor. Like a killing machine. She shuddered. No. He wasn't.

"Re...d" she croaked out again, feeling his fingers loosen just slightly. "Red."

He looked at her with those blank eyes with slight frustration.

She chanted, spending each precious breath on the word. "Red. Red. Red. Red." 

He pulled her by her throat and hit her head back into the wall, the slamming making her cry out in pain.

"Stop saying it!" he whispered in a voice that was different in its timbre than all his other voices. This was his Al Sah-Him voice. And he had used it because the words were getting to him.

Her head throbbing slightly in pain, she muttered again. "Red. Red. Red."

He kept a hold of her throat for a long moment as she called out to him, beseeching him to understand, and he just looked at her before whispering again. "Why can't I kill you?"

A wave of love gushed through her and she smiled tremulously at him. Yes. Oliver was in there, buried under the drug but there. And he couldn't kill her because he loved her. And she loved him all the more for it. 

In a second, he pressed a blade to her stomach, nicking her sharply with it, shallowly and drawing blood, and she knew just an inch and she would be bye bye. Her heart thundered in her chest, waiting for his hand to loosen or for him to just press the blade and end her. She couldn't witness this so she closed her eyes, her heart beat pounding into her ears, each thump like bass. After ten heartbeats, when he still didn't move, she peeked open her eyes to see his eyes narrowed at her. 

He pressed his face close, inhaling her, whispering in his other voice again. _"Why can't I kill you?"_

She still couldn't talk but she watched as he slowly loosened her fingers, and knowing this was her only chance to get him to get the drug out, she boldly took a hold of his cock in her palm, rubbing it over his robe, feeling it elongate and harden in her small hand. He just stared at her, with the same blank eyes and the pupil still wide. His body was high and she had to get him off it. He might not emote right now but his body sure did and that was enough for now. 

Gripping his length, she took a step forward, and he let her, watching her movements with a stillness he did not have before, completely hard now. Slowly going on her toes, she touched his mouth with hers, and it was like something shifted and the hand holding her throat suddenly gripped her skull and pulled back her hair, tilting her face up and pillaging her mouth with his tongue while she kept rubbing him. Slowly, trying to keep her mind on the objective, she took a step back towards the steam room and he followed, devouring the cavern of her mouth, and so she took another back and another and he kept following her, his mind obviously elsewhere. 

Once inside, she shut the glass door by the feel of it behind her, and thanked the gods of spas that the switch for the steam chamber was beside the door. She hit it and as soon as she did, she heard the hiss of the steam pouring in. He pulled back instantly at the hiss, looking at the steam like it was a threat, which it was in a manner resembling how Viper Merlyn loved Thea, and realizing it was just harmless water in a different state, he plundered her mouth again. Drug or no drug, the man intrinsically knew how to curl her toes. Her throat hurt from his rough treatment but she didn't give it a care, focusing on the steam and him.

After a few minutes, she could feel the damp robe clinging to her sweaty skin and she knew he would be too. Oliver had always sweat a lot more and a lot faster than she had, and if she was perspiring so much, it meant his robes were completely drenched by now. Feeling the same, with a low growl of frustration that still did things to her insides, he pulled back, pulling on two strings and some caches and she watched in awe as his entire black robe fell apart on the ground, with the weapons. He had two new scars on his chest that she could just see, along with his thick length.

But before she could even blink, he turned her around roughly, pushing her to the ground on her knees hard and kneeling behind her, his intent clear. And although he short, damp robe was not impairing his way, he gripped the fabric in his still gloved hands and ripped it apart from neck down in one smooth motion, the sound of the cloth tearing loud and so bloody erotic in the chamber. 

And without any delay, while she was still on the cloth ripping, he slammed hard inside her, their sweat slicked skin slippery and dripping and his musky scent mingling with the scent of her oils in a heady mix around them. He pulled back and thrust in hard again, slamming with such vigor that her teeth clenched in stunned pleasure. Thank goodness the man could make her wet with kisses. Well, he could make her wet with just breathing, but that wasn't the point. He pulled back and slammed in faster, pistoning his hips, rolling them just like he could and going deeper with every thrust, so much more deeper than he had. 

The floor was starting to feel hard on her knees and she knew she would look like hell tomorrow, with the bruised knees and red neck. But she had to let him do the work and work the drug out. He started moving faster, like he sometimes did with hitting the dummy, till his movement became a blur. Her hips could not keep up with this speed and she stopped, letting her head rest on her arms and let him fuck her like an animal. That's what this was. This was brutal and animalistic and nothing like their last time together. But she did not mind, because it was him and he needed her to believe in him right now when he didn't even know himself. 

So, she let him pound and pound and thrust and hit her spot inside her with every movement, their skins completely drenched now, the steam rising from their very skins, her cries and shouts of pleasure getting louder and louder as the release coiled inside her, tingling just below her spine and suddenly he changed the angle, with an upward thrust and she was seeing stars, coming all around his cock, clenching him with her walls as he pounded like a mad man inside her, her body trembling and convulsing in the deep pleasure that only he could give her, that had been denied to her for so long. 

She wanted to scream his name but some part of her, which could still think, made her bite her tongue almost till she tasted blood. Now wasn't the time. With a groan of pleasure, he came, flooding her and eliciting another small orgasm from her on the tail of the first one. Her hair was completely matted to her forehead and she felt filthy and dirty on the ground like that. He was still buried inside her and she didn't know what to do now, when suddenly he curved over her small body, his naked skin finally touching her back and her mouth trembled. 

His hand, now bare, touched the spot where he had slightly nicked her with the knife, the blood drop stark on his hand. She couldn't see him but she knew he was staring at it. But she didn't know if the drug was out of his system. He had sweat a lot. Still was. They both were. 

"It was red."

Her heart clenched and her eyes closed, her muscles clamping instinctively on his cock. This was his voice. His Felicity voice. A tear escaped her, with a rush of relief. She felt him curve himself around her completely, his body shaking as drops splashed down on her skin, his voice hoarse and trembling. "It was red."

And there, where she had felt dirty and filthy, with him curved over her like he was shielding her, spooning her, while he sobbed against her skin and heaved against her body, shivers wracking him as the drug probably left his system, holding him deep inside her, she finally knew she was home. 

Oliver was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on  
> TUMBLR : _supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com_  
>  TWITTER : _@dorky06_


End file.
